


Temptation Go Away

by coconut_juice_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, side!xiuhan, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thought he got himself under control, but with Kim Minseok in the picture? Definitely doubtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Go Away

 

This is bad.

 

Baekhyun gulps hard, licking his lower lip slowly before biting it as he stares at his boss, who’s got his head leaning against his knuckles as he reads something on his computer screen. He stares at those piercing eyes that can make you freeze and melt at the same time, something that Baekhyun secretly yearns to look at him and not the computer screen. (Is it weird to be jealous at the monitor? Apparently not if you’re Byun Baekhyun)

 

His boss furrows his brows, lifting his fingers and drums it against the keyboard, his forehead creased in concentration. Baekhyun sighs dreamily, mouth slightly open and eyebrows uneven. How come his boss is so hot and sexy at the same time? That’s fucking illegal! And the way he licks his lower lip as he works over a ton of documents. Oh god, Baekhyun wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss those soft and plump lips until they’re swollen and puffy and no, he’s not gonna give him a chance to breathe, oh no, that won’t do. He wants hear his boss moan and whisper sighs of pleasure under his touches.

 

Oh how he wants his boss to fuck him. He wants him to fuck him so bad.

 

“Yah, stop drooling at sir Minseok and go back to work!” Kyungsoo whisper-yelled, his lips etched into a smirk in amusement as he stares at his officemate who’s completely smitten at their boss. Baekhyun blinks twice as if he just snapped back to reality before groaning, kicking the blue cubicle wall to let the chair slide a bit, just enough to his wide-eyed officemate.

 

“I’m not drooling, please.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest. “I’m salivating.”

 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows and hums, shifting his stare at Kim Minseok, the youngest CEO in the Kim Industries. “Can’t blame you, though.” He low whistles. “He’s so hot.”

 

“Right? Right?!” Baekhyun clears his throat and mumbles an apology when he heard someone hiss. “He’s so hot I want to bake cupcakes on him.” He said, expression going back on his dreamy state as he not so secretly stare at his boss.

 

“But I heard he’s dating someone.” Kyungsoo furrows his brows, thinking. “He’s a model, I think?”

 

Baekhyun scowls. Right, the object of his affections is dating Lu Han, a model from a well-known agency. It was said in an article that they met when the Kim Industries hired Lu Han as a model to promote their company, thus, making Minseok and Lu Han cross paths. It wasn’t a surprise that the model would be completely attracted to Minseok because come on! Who wouldn’t? Even Heechul, who claims himself as the straightest guy in here admits that their boss is a hottie.

 

“Good job on wrecking my dreams, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun groans, a sound that is close to a dying whale. “I was on the verge of forgetting but, hoorah! You made me remember.”

 

Jongdae cackles, (he’s at the cubicle behind Baekhyun’s) his laugh although in a minimum, hearing it is damn annoying. “You could be the number 2, though.” He snickers. “Or the stalker. Your pick.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Baekhyun hisses and goes back to work. 

 

The scowl on his face deepens during their break time when Luhan, the model, came and dropped by on their workplace to visit Minseok, all cheery and happy the moment he sees the man in the office. Minseok was surprised, yet mirrors Luhan’s expression.

 

Baekhyun sighs and forces his head to look away.

 

He really needs to control himself. But just the sight of Kim Minseok has Baekhyun already on the verge to jump on him any minute.

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun was in the middle of telling a story to Kyungsoo about the time when he dressed up as a girl on the Halloween party, which no one was suspecting he’s a dude, when suddenly Kim Minseok in the flesh approached them with both eyebrows raised, his eyes focused on Baekhyun.

 

“You’re working overtime tonight, right Mr. Byun?” Baekhyun’s ears perked up at the sound, immediately turning around to face the angelic face of his boss, who’s got his arms leaned on his cubicle wall. He wanted to slap himself, really, because instead of answering, he just opened his mouth and closed it once he found no words coming and then opening them once again, only to end up closing it.

 

Of all times, why is he acting like a fucking fish?!

 

“Uh-yeah, he’s working overtime, sir.” Kyungsoo supplied an answer, making him smile in relief. He needed to thank the younger from saving him from an even worse embarrassment.

 

  
“Good.” Minseok smiled, showing those pearl white teeth. “If you’re finish with your work, would you mind lending a hand on the spreadsheets? To save time.” Baekhyun successfully managed to nod, eyes wide because his boss is talking to him and god, how sexy he is right now looking all hot and seductive with his white work blouse that’s folded above his elbows and tie loose. “Great.” He smiles. “I’ll see you in my office later then, Mr. Byun.” And with that, he walked past his cubicle and motions on another worker, probably checking the statistics report.

 

Baekhyun sat there, eyes still wide from shock and amazement. His boss just asked him a favor. He seeped in a lot of air before exhaling through his mouth. Kim Minseok just fucking asked him a fucking favor. And fuck, it’s just him. And they’re gonna be all alone, in his office, working together. Baekhyun gasped, gripping his hair like some madman. This. Is. Awesome!

 

Jongdae walks past their cubicle, only to freeze midway at the sight of Baekhyun looking like some kid who just got overdosed by sugar. He narrows his eyes at him, shifting it towards Kyungsoo, who resumed working on his computer. “What’s with Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked, nudging the younger by the arm.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, not even bothering to look at both men. “Minseok happened.”

 

Jongdae slowly nodded in response, his mouth forming an ‘o’ before walking away, ignoring the sight of Baekhyun staring at the clock like he’s counting the seconds for his overtime shift to start.

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun gulped hard, glancing a few minutes up at his boss, who’s got his forehead creased in concentration as he works on 3 spreadsheets sprawled on his office table. He lets his teeth slip up his lower lip after realizing that he’s been biting it ever since Minseok sat on his office chair and started to work.

 

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. Oh temptation, please go away so that I could focus on my job, he mentally chants, his grip on the pencil beginning to tightened.

 

It was then on the sixth glance that he caught Minseok staring at him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes tensed as if he’s intrigued. Baekhyun immediately tore his gaze, blushing while drumming his fingers on the table. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He’d been caught staring. Or maybe he’s just thinking about something and he just stared at him by accident. Yeah, that’s right. But then when he took a quick glance at his boss, he’s surprised to still find the man staring at him.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “W-What?”  
  


Minseok just smiles before resuming his job, pencil scribbling on the spreadsheet and eyes beginning to go back on their focused state. Baekhyun gulped hard. What was that about?

 

“Mr. Byun, please lock the door.” Baekhyun lets out a tiny squeak upon hearing that when he was already stuffing unfinished documents in his satchel. He clears his throat, stiffly turning his head to the side to look at his boss, who apparently is unbuttoning the first three buttons on his dress shirt, his eyes completely focused on the laptop screen. Baekhyun’s breath hitch a bit, his teeth biting his lower lip hard.

 

“S-Sir?”

 

Minseok looks up with both eyebrows raised. “Lock the door.”

 

Baekhyun could feel his sweat trickling down the side of his head, heart beating wildly. He exhaled deeply through his nose, mildly feeling the twitch inside his pants that made him gulp hard. His boss isn’t doing anything still, but here he is so turned on as fuck. Just hearing his voice is enough for him to reach climax as he masturbates. Why the fuck is Kim Minseok so sexy?!

 

“Lo-Lock the door?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide when the order finally registered through his mind, the satchel on the table completely forgotten. Holy freaking mother of ducklings, is this what he thinks it is?!

 

“Yeah.” Minseok smiles. “Please lock the door when you leave.”

 

Or not.

 

~*~

 

“You’re hopeless, man.” Jongdae snickers as he leans on the wall beside the water dispenser, a Styrofoam cup of coffee on his hand. “Stop it with your delusion of Sir Minseok fucking you. It’s not gonna happen.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Come on, Baek. There’s a lot of other guys out there for you.”

 

Baekhyun sighs dejectedly, finger tracing with the rim of the Styrofoam cup on his hand before nodding slowly much their surprise. “Yeah.” He sighs again. “I think I should. I mean, this thing is just some stupid crush. It’ll probably go away as time pass, don’t worry about it.” He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked at each other before shifting their stare back at their friend.

 

“It’s been a long time since I went on blind dates.” Baekhyun grinned cheekily, tossing his cup on the trash bin. “Maybe I’ll go on one after these overtime shifts of mine is over.”

 

So it went like that, Baekhyun working overtime along with a few other workers but in the different floor level as him. He thought that the process of moving on is so easy, but seeing his boss with forehead creased in concentration as he works or the smile on his face when he greets him is making it so fucking hard. Why, oh why isn’t he letting him move on and forget about him? Especially that body. Oh god, just staring at his hard back is making Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat.

 

Sometimes Baekhyun thinks this isn’t just a simple crush anymore.

 

~*~

 

It was one night during his overtime shifts when Baekhyun saw Minseok all red and fuming from anger after a long phone call from Lu Han. The words weren’t clear, but he knew his boss was shouting and his perfectly combed hair is disheveled (he still looks hot in that hair style) from running his fingers across it a few times as he talks.

 

Baekhyun quickly looks away when Minseok snaps his head towards his direction, his eyes tense and hard. This was the first time he saw his boss angry. And yes, it looks sexy by the way; but this kind of sexy is something that surpasses a bdsm film he recently watched where the Dom is torturing the Sub in pleasure because of jealousy.

 

This is entirely new.

 

“Get the documents and wait outside the building, Mr. Byun.” Sir Minseok ordered, voice hard as steel. “No questions asked.” And with that, he walked away, getting his coat in the process.

 

Baekhyun could only nod in reply, shakily grabbing the papers and placing them neatly inside his satchel.

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun has really no idea how he ended up like this.

 

“S-Sir.” He moans against the elder’s mouth, tongue sloppily mashing with Minseok’s tongue. He felt dirty after feeling a wet trail of drool at the corner of his mouth and the air around him is beginning to vanish because the elder kept on catching his lips, not giving him the opportunity to breathe.

 

He gasped when he felt Minseok grinding his clothed member against his own, grunting when the elder pushed him deeper against the door. They never did made it in the living room. In fact, Baekhyun didn’t have a chance to look around his boss’s fancy apartment because the moment the door closed, he was immediately pinned against it, hands on top of his head.

 

Minseok finally pulled away, his grip on Baekhyun’s wrists tightening making the latter wince at the pain. He gulped hard, staring at the younger’s lust-filled, yet slightly confused eyes. He’s so beautiful. So, so, so beautiful and so, so, so perfect that Minseok can’t resist to kiss him again, his teeth biting Baekhyun’s lower lip as he pulls away.

 

“Stop.” Baekhyun heard his boss whisper against his mouth. “Stop seducing me.” He kisses him again, hands sliding down from Baekhyun’s wrist to cup his face. “Stop tempting me. I can’t…” He tilts his head to the side so that he could kiss him in a better angle. “I can’t control myself anymore.”

 

Baekhyun, freed from the tight grip, lets his instinct lead and immediately wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck, pulling him even closer. “I should be the one—“He gasped when he felt Minseok bit that sensitive spot on his jaw. “---to say that. Why the fuck are you so sexy?”

 

Minseok chuckles lowly, engulfing Baekhyun in a slow and chaste kiss before pulling him deeper inside the apartment, completely ignoring the satchel lying on the ground beside the shoes.

 

“We were fighting, you know?” Minseok mumbles against his thighs after shoving his pants down on the floor. Baekhyun shudders, biting his lower lip in anticipation of what his boss is gonna do as he listens, fingers digging the side of the couch. “Lu Han found out about my growing infatuation with you.” He whispers as he strokes the long shaft making Baekhyun gasp out a moan, at the same time completely surprised that his boss is infatuated with him.

 

Oh, fuck. Is he dreaming?

 

“This is all your damn fault for being so fucking attractive.” Minseok grunts before finally taking Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth, licking the inside slowly and expertly like the way Lu Han does to his cock. Baekhyun whines at the sensation, covering his face with his hand while the other is gripping his crumpled shirt that’s half unbuttoned.

 

He stares at his work coat lying on the floor along with Minseok’s dress shirt and tie. They sure do move fast. He looks up and squints at the bright light emitting from the lampshade, smiling when he realize that this whole thing is not just some wet dream he always had. This…This is real. His boss is freaking sucking his dick.

 

Minseok pulls away with a pop, sliding Baekhyun’s hard member off his mouth, standing up to fully take his white tank top off, letting his broad chest expose much to Baekhyun’s surprise. He gulped hard, eyes scanning up and down. Oh, fuck. This is so good to be true.

 

“Come here.” Baekhyun purrs, pulling Minseok by the nape to kiss him, legs wrapped around the elder’s waist the moment Minseok leans his whole frame against him, his arms against the head of the couch his only support so that he won’t crush the younger male. He sighs in pleasure when he felt Minseok rubbing his clothed member against his exposed one, giggling when he felt his hands travel up to his side and then sliding down, fingers gripping his hips tight.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Minseok whispers, lips hovering his. “So, so, so beautiful.”

 

Baekhyun felt his heart beat accelerate, cheeks heating up after hearing the compliment. He flashes a wide grin, pulling Minseok in a chaste kiss before letting his fingers slide down his toned body, thumbing his slacks before unbuttoning it and pulling its zipper down, watching in delight to see the tent forming on his boxers once the slacks was fully discarded.

 

They kissed languidly, Baekhyun stroking and pumping Minseok’s hard cock that’s peeking out of his boxers. He momentarily dipped his head to give it a slow lick before going back to kiss him, their tongues dancing messily like those porn movies he would watch when he finds it hard to sleep.

 

“Inside me.” Baekhyun whispers. “Please.”

 

Minseok hums in amusement, though he’s slightly worried about the pain that the younger’s gonna feel because one: Minseok fucking forgot his stash of condoms and lube back at the office and two: Baekhyun’s not even prepped yet. So in the end, he dips his head low after discarding his boxers on the floor, tongue licking Baekhyun’s rim in a teasing and slow manner making the latter jump on his seat, back arched in pleasure as he drawls out a long moan.

 

And god, Baekhyun can’t wait any longer.

 

He mumbled a curse, pushing the elder on the floor, who groans a bit when he felt the rough carpet collide with his bare back. Baekhyun sexily slides his hands on Minseok’s chest as he sits down, mouth opening in a soundless cry of pleasure once he feels the elder’s thick cock enter him. He gasps, his eyes momentarily rolling up at the pain and pleasure he’s feeling at the same time.

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Minseok moans when Baekhyun starts dragging back and forth, letting his thick cock stretch Baekhyun’ even further. But even though he did that, Minseok still finds him tight and suffocating and fuck, he can’t breathe.

 

Minseok grits his teeth, holding all of his moans as he watches Baekhyun’s face break into a pleasure one, soft and breathy moans escaping his swollen lips as he bounces up and down his cock. Minseok grins, propping up with his elbows as support, licking Baekhyun’s perky nipple, playfully biting it making the latter’s movement slow down a bit, dragging back and forth instead.

 

Baekhyun lazily smiles as he resumes his fast movements. Oh, good lord. This is so awesome.

 

~*~

 

“Still awake?” Minseok murmurs against Baekhyun’s cheek, who’s mouth is open, panting, chest heaving up and down as he catches his breath. His ass feels sore from both pain and pleasure, face red as a beet as he stares at his cum-filled stomach and his soft member sticking there like it’s been glued to place.

 

Baekhyun hums, shifting his legs a bit, groaning as he finds it hard to because his thighs seems to have taken a liking on Minseok’s shoulders. Instead, he smears his slight cum-filled fingers on Minseok’s nape, pulling his face to kiss him as the elder thrusts inside him languidly. “You’re still hard.” He giggles.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Baekhyun scoffs a laugh, playfully rolling his eyes. “Don’t be. Please, take your time fucking me.”

 

Minseok chuckles upon hearing that, moving his hand to grip the white sheets of his bed. He continues his hard, yet languid thrusts, reveling at the whispers and mewls of pleasure Baekhyun makes, his pale neck bare and filled with marks and bruises that he purposely put there. He grins, kissing the younger as he slides his hand to intertwine their fingers together, planting a soft kiss on the back of his palm as he does.

 

Baekhyun blushed at the gesture, lips twitched into a shy smile, but melts into a frown a few seconds later after a certain question comes to mind. “Minseok?”

 

Said guy grunts in pleasure as a response, speeding up his thrusts a bit. His eyebrows were raised though, as if he’s waiting for the younger male to continue.

 

“Where…” Baekhyun whispers a moan when he felt the elder hit his good spot. “…does this lead us?”

 

~*~

 

**A few weeks later…**

 

“Yah, Jongdae. Did you hear the news?” Kyungsoo pushes his chair a bit so that he’ll be able to see his co-worker on the other cubicle. “Sir Minseok broke up with Lu Han.”

 

Jongdae raised his brows in surprise. “Really, now?”

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s on every gossip magazines, apparently.” Upon hearing that, Jongdae hums knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows at a certain raven-haired male, drumming his fingers on the keyboard with a smile on his face. “Is that why Mr. Bacon’s all smiley these past few weeks?”

 

Like he just snapped back to reality, Baekhyun looks up at them with brows furrowed in confusion before breaking out into a chuckle. “Just go back to work, guys. I’m not chasing Sir Minseok anymore. I’m so done with that.”

 

Kyungsoo playfully rolls his eyes in disbelief, chin placed on the head of his chair. “Doubtful.”

 

Baekhyun made a noise of protest. “It’s true!”

 

As if by cue, their boss came inside, greeting the employees with that perfect smile that Baekhyun adores. His eyes scanned the whole room, stopping when he met eyes with him before approaching him with the widest grin ever making the younger male blush.

  
“Good morning, babe.” Minseok chuckles, dipping his head to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He tapped his wristwatch. “Dinner at my place tonight, yeah?” Baekhyun nods with a smile, which transformed into a smug one once their boss left to attend his work in his office.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both stare at him with mouth slightly open in disbelief.

 

Baekhyun shrugs, giggling upon seeing his friends’ reaction. “Why would I chase him if he’s already mine?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Lock the door when you leave.” – Is this quote familiar to you? HAHA
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
